


Izuru and Komaeda in Love

by catslur



Series: I want To Die - Cat's crack fics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Boatsexuality, M/M, Other, ginormous amounts of Nut, im so sorry, watch out for splinters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslur/pseuds/catslur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super highschool level crack porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izuru and Komaeda in Love

It was a rough day for izuru becuas the Wether was Shit so he waz Depression.   
He Walk to the see shoar to sea his Fevaourite boat - Komaeda.   
Izu tak of he cloth. He walk to boat and say: Hi babbie giv me that Sweat komaedick.   
He proceddet too lik the Booat.   
He was. Hard, immeditealy.   
Loking att the Boat he Whipp out he 29inch supre Higg schul Levle dice.   
Komeadaeaedea dident seay Anythifgn becus he Is Boat. Boat dont Takl.  
Izuru Threw awae his Blak Emo themed Jong (jean thong) and Is about ti Get This Sweet nut.  
He dragd the boodt two thi Shoar out of ze Wattre, and drilled A whole in it with his Suppa higgh schewl Hair Drill powers.  
He say : oh Komaddeebadadeieda,. Gibe me. The Succ.   
Komaeda, again say nothig, because, he is, boat. And boa t dot n Talkk.  
Izuru Inserted himSelf into Komadiddlydae's Boaty Hole.   
He mooed in Plessur (and payn becus there is Manie splintres in he 50inch Dong ) . He Penetraeted the Boot for a goode Ten (10) minuet. After which. He got, that greeat Nute.   
He lifted Komboataeda on himselfand. Released aboat 72,4 Gallons of Good Sweet Fresh Dicc Juise™ into him , Geting Squshed in The Proses. His Emo intestins Spil in two the ,Sand. He is Deceasd. No longer wil Komadeya Receive that God Nute. He Weep a Singl Ter. Evven Thougj he is Boat and. Boat dotn Cri.  
Big biat dotn Cri, izu coughs Upp. His last wordes wer Spoklen.   
RUB (Rest Under Boat).

**Author's Note:**

> Amy made me write this


End file.
